From future back to the past
by Vha de Keira
Summary: Naruto kedatangan tamu dari masa depan! siapakah mereka?
1. Chapter 1

**From Future Back To The Past**

**Yosh! Test 123 Test, Ehem… hai minnaaaa! Ini ff pertama Gue jadi kalau ada kesalahan mohon dimaafkan! *membungkuk*. Satu lagi! Gue kurang bisa bikin summary, kalau summary nya jelek maaf! *membungkuk***

**Summary : Bolt Cs tiba – tiba saja terjebak di Waktu dimana orangtua mereka baru saja memenangi perang shinobi keempat melawan madara. Sementara itu orang berkerudung yang mengirim mereka ternyata mempunyai tujuan tertentu. Apakah tujuan itu?**

**Warning : OOC, OT, Typo berserakan, agak gaje, De el el.**

**Disclamer : Oom Kishi yang baik, bolehkan minjem Charanya? Bentar aja! *Kagak digubris walau udah pake puppy Eyes***

Chapter 1

"Onnichan! Cepetan dong! Himawari mau main ayunannya! Nanti malah dimainin orang lain!" kata Gadis kecil berambut indigo nan manis itu sambil menarik-narik sudut baju kakaknya.

"Bentar Himawari, Onnichan kunci pintu dulu!" sahut Kakaknya, anak laki-laki bersurai pirang sambil mengunci pintu.

"Huh, kenapa aku harus menjaga Himawari sementara mereka berdua senang-senang di desa lain? Padahal aku mau membuat lelucon yang hebat saat ini!" pikir Bolt jengkel, anak yang senang membuat lelucon itu nampak cemberut.

Sementara Bolt lengah, Himawari sudah berlari-lari kecil sambil melompat-lompat(?).

"Eh, Hima-chan Hati-hati! Onnichan nanti kena marah Kaa-san dan Tou-san kalau kamu kenapa-napa!" seru Bolt, ia baru sadar Himawari sudah tidak ada disampingnya lagi. Walaupun ia kesal karena disuruh menjaga adiknya, tapi Bolt sayang dengan adiknya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun membuat adiknya kenapa-napa.

"Ya, Onnichan! Hima minta maaf!"

"Ayo kita ketaman sekarang!" sahut Bolt sambil mengandeng tangan Himawari. Tiba-tiba Himawari menoleh kebelakang dan melihat sesuatu.

"Saladane-chan, Kenapa ngumpet disitu? Lagi main petak umpet ya?" kata gadis kecil itu memergoki Seorang gadis berkacamata yang sedang memperhatikan Bolt.

"Eh, Salada? Ngapain kamu disitu? Mau ikut ke taman juga?" tanya Bolt.

"Saladanne-chan, kenapa merhatiin Onnichan terus! Aah! Saladane-chan itu salternya Onnichan ya!" kata Himawari ingin tahu.

"Itu Stalker kali Hima-chan!" kata Bolt Sweatdrop.

"Eh? Stalker? Enggak! Mana mungkin aku menstalker orang bodoh ini?" Sahut Salada gelagapan. Jelas-jelas dia ngikutin Bolt dari dia keluar rumah.

"Oh! Himawari salah ya? Saladane-chan ikut Himawari dan Onnichan ke taman aja kalau gitu!" Ajak Himawari sambil mengandeng tangan kedua orang itu. Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang yang berkerudung memperhatikan mereka dari jauh.

.

.

.

.

.

Di taman…

"Huwah! Males banget latihan hari ini!" kata seorang anak laki-laki dengan nada malasnya.

"Kita kan emang nggak latihan Shikadai!" jawab temannya yang berambut pirang sweatdrop.

"Iya! Hari ini hari makan-makan!" Seru seorang anak perempuan gendut.

Mereka duduk dibangku taman dekat ayunan.

"Shikadai, Inojin, Chou-Chou!" teriak seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah mereka.

"Oh, hai Bolt, Salada, Himawari!" kata Inojin.

"Nah! Ayo Onnichan! Ayunin ayunannya Himawari!" Tiba-tiba saja anak itu sudah berada diatas ayunan!"

"Baiklah!" Bolt mengayunkan ayunan.

"Wah Bolt! Kau jadi pesuruh adikmu ya?" ledek shikadai'.

"Wah, wah, wah akhirnya sudah lengkap semuanya!" kata seseorang berkerudung yang tiba-tiba saja berada ditengah-tengah anak-anak itu.

"Siapa kau?"

"Siapa aku tidak penting! Apa yang akan terjadi dengan kalian baru penting!"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan hah! Jika itu adalah mengganggu adikku! Itu tak akan kubiarkan Tattebasa!"

Semua anak mengambil posisi siaga. Mereka bersiap untuk menyerang. Tapi, orang itu lebih cepat, dirapalkannya mantra yang membuat anak-anak itu disilaukan oleh cahaya putih.

"Time Light!"

Setelah itu mereka melihat orang itu tidak ada ditempatnya lagi.

"Ugh, dimana kita Onnichan?"

"Ini di… hey! Kita masih taman! Teman-teman kalian tidak apa-apa? Tidak ada yang hilangkan!"

"Yah, begitulah Bolt! Orang itu cuman omong doang! Aduh, aku lapar gimana kalau kita beli dango?" tanya Chou-Chou.

"Kalau Himawari mau beli ramen Onnichan! Kita beli ramen ya!"

"Ok! Kalau aku sih nggak masalah!" Malah Chou-chou yang ngejawab.

"Onnichan! Kita jadi beli ramen kan!" tanya Himawari sekali lagi.

Bolt hanya diam, sibuk berpikir. Apa maksud orang tadi? Cahaya aneh apa tadi itu! Pikirnya.

"Bolt apa kau memikirkan apa yang kupikirkan?" bisik Shikadai.

"Kalau cahaya aneh itu mengantarkan kita ke masa lalu?" Bolt mendesah. "Ya!" jawabnya sambil menunjuk patung hokage. "Cuma ada lima Patung hokage, berarti kita berada dimasa Orangtua kita berumur 17 tahun,"

"Orang itu mengatakan kita mempunyai tujuan tertentu dimasa ini, sebaiknya kita mencari tahu dulu apa tujuannya," usul Salada.

"Aku juga curiga, tapi jutsu apa yang bisa membawa kita ke masa lalu?" tanya Inojin.

"Tou-san pernah bilang dia pernah pergi kemasa lalu karena berada di suatu reruntuhan kuno, apa mungkin…"

Bingung melihat kelakuan kakak dan temannya Himawari tiba-tiba melihat kearah kanannya, matanya membesar. Tanpa disadari Bolt dan kawan-kawan Himawari sudah berlari pergi mengikuti seseorang.

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan kita pergi beli ramen lalu beli dango setelah itu mencari tahu keberadaan orang aneh itu!" kata Chou-chou.

"Sejak kapan kau memutuskannya?" tanya Shikadai dan lainnya Sweatdrop.

"Ya, sudahlah perutku juga lapar, ayo Hima…" kata Bolt sambil melihat kearah Himawari yang hanya menyisakan bentuk tubuhnya saja.

"Astaga! Himawari dimana kamu! Oh tidaak! Aku bakal dimarahi Kaa-san! Himawari!" Teriak Bolt panik, dia berlari tak tentu arah seperti orang gila kehilangan adik, eh, dia memang kehilangan adik jadi… *lupakan*.

Bolt tak menghiraukan keberadaan teman-temannya yang juga ikut berlari mengejarnya. Dipikirannya cuma ada satu kata 'Himawari' entah dimana adiknya itu sekarang.

**Yeah! Akhirnya siap juga, pegal juga tangan jadinya… tolong di review ya! Mau dikritik juga boleh! Supaya Author tau salahnya…**


	2. Chapter 2

**From future back to the past**

**Ohayou Minna! Vha seneng dapet review-an, walau cuma sedikit tapi udah cukup buat Vha yang masih newbie. Vha sempet mengira enggak bakal dapat review loh!**

**Warning : OOC, OT, Typo berserakan, agak gaje, De el el.**

**Disclamer : Oom Kishi yang baik, bolehkan minjem Charanya? Bentar aja! *Kagak digubris walau udah pake puppy Eyes***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

"Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan! Jangan tinggalin Himawari! Matte!" Seru Himawari sambil berlari. Dia tiba disebuah persimpangan. Tanpa berhenti Himawari membelok ke kanan.

"Himawari! Tunggu Onnichan! Aduh, dimana sih anak itu? Himawari!" Panggil Bolt. Dia lansung membelok ke kiri.

Sekitar 7 km dibelakang eh, 70 meter dibelakang.

"Huwah! Capek!" Seru Chou-Chou. Dia terduduk sambil memegang betisnya.

"Iya, sebaiknya kita berhenti sebentar dulu, dan melanjutkan perjalanan dengan berjalan. Mereka pasti tidak jauh!" Usul Inojin.

Sayangnya Inojin, mereka 70 meter di depanmu.

.

.

.

.

"Kaa-chan!" Panggil Himawari kepada seorang gadis berambut Indigo. Sontak saja teman-teman gadis itu menoleh. Karena Himawari sudah menempel didekat kaki gadis itu. Gadis itu langsung blushing.

"Wah, Hinata sejak kapan kau punya anak?" Tanya Temannya yang mempunyai tato di pipinya jahil.

"Kiba-kun, dia pasti mengira Hinata ibunya, eh, nama kamu siapa anak manis?" Tanya Seorang gadis dengan rambut pink menoleh ke arah Himawari.

"Bibi Sakura kenapa? Himawari kan anak Kaa-san dan Tou-san!"

"Wah, Kenapa kamu bisa tahu nama Sakura? Tapi yah, Hinata dia mirip kamu banget loh! Kecuali ada dua garis kecil di pipinya," Tanya Gadis yang berambut pirang. Mereka mengamati gadis kecil itu sampai dia ketakutan karena mereka terlalu dekat. Himawari yang ketakutan sembunyi dibalik kaki ibunya.

'Garis di pipi?' pikiran mereka mengarah ke Naruto.

"Jangan-jangan kamu anak Naruto dan Hinata ya?" Tanya Sai. Di balas anggukan lainnya dan Blushing Hinata..

.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain…

"Haciih!" Bersin Naruto. Dua temannya langsung melihat kearahnya.

"Kau kenapa dobe? Flu?" Ejek Sasuke.

"Entahlah Teme! Sepertinya ada yang sedang membicarakanku!"

"Cepatlah, Kita harus memberitahukan berita dari Tsunade-sama kepada yang lainnya!" Seru Shikamaru.

Di tempat yang lain lagi, Bolt, tokoh kita yang sedang panik gara-gara adiknya yang sekarang tidak tahu rimbanya.

Tiba-tiba telinga Bolt melihat ada keramaian, 'mungkin Himawari ada disana' pikirnya.

"Saksikanlah! Pertunjukan sulap terhebat! Oleh pesulap kita! Botak Tak!"

"Ternyata pertunjukan sulap yang bodoh! Tapi mungkin aku bisa mempelajari sesuatu untuk membuat lelucon yang hebat!" Pikir Bolt, pikirannya kini mengarah ke lelucon yang sama sekali tidak penting.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Salada dan kawan-kawan.

"Mereka berdua lari kemana ya?" Tanya Inojin melihat ke sebuah persimpangan. Teman-temannya menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal.

"Ke sini!" Seru Salada dan Shikadai Sambil menunjuk arah yang berbeda.

"Bukan Salada, Bolt pasti lewat sini! Aku yakin seyakin yakinnya!"

"Enggak! Himawari pasti gak milih jalan itu! Dia pasti milih jalan yang ini!"

Inojin bingung melihat kedua orang itu. Sementara Chou-Chou sibuk menguyah makanan yang dibelinya tadi di jalan.

"Sudah, Sudah, lebih baik kita berpencar. Siapa tahu mereka berdua memilih jalan yang berbeda, Shikadai ayo ikut aku! Chou-Chou dan Salada kearah itu!" Seru Inojin menengahi.

"Huh, Merepotkan! Kenapa aku harus berjalan di jalan yang dipilih gadis aneh itu!"

"Ya! Aku juga gak mau berjalan di jalan yang dipilih Bocah pemalas itu!"

Inojin langsung menyeret Shikadai kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Salada sementara Salada berjalan kesal kearah jalan yang ditunjuk oleh Shikadai bersama Chou-Chou.

.

.

.

.

Kembali ke Himawari

"Yo! Ada apaan nih!" Tanya Naruto dengan gaya khakasi. Dia baru saja tiba dengan Sasuke dan Shikamaru.  
"Tou-Chan! Himawari kangen!" Seru Himawari riang sambil berlari kearah Naruto.

"Eh, Baiklah ada yang bisa memberitahuku ini siapa?" Tanya Naruto terkejut.

"Tou-Chan jahat! Kenapa Tou-Chan, Kaa-Chan dan lainnya bertingkah aneh hari ini? Huwee!" Tangis Himawari.

Sontak saja membuat para gadis menempatkan deathglare kearah Naruto. Hati nurani Naruto mengatakan untuk tidak mendekati para gadis terlebih dahulu. Dia mendekati Sai.

"Hei, ada yang bisa memberitahuku apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Naruto.

"Anak perempuan itu tadi datang dan langsung memanggil Hinata dengan sebutan Kaa-san. Para gadis mendekati gadis kecil itu dan membuatnya ketakutan sampai kau datang dan gadis kecil itu menyebutmu dengan sebutan Tou-san. Sejauh ini itulah yang kutahu!"  
"Naruto, apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Hinata? Kapan ia hamil? Sejak kapan kalian punya anak perempuan?" Tanya Lee yang disambut deathglare oleh Naruto.

"Ini pasti kesalah pahaman, aku rasa aku harus bertanya pada gadis itu! Mungkin dia ada hubungannya dengan Informasi yang kuberikan!" Kata Shikamaru.

"Informasi apa?"

"Ada sebuah lingkaran waktu yang terbentuk disekitar daerah ini, kami belum mengetahui siapa yang membuatnya. Tapi, orang itu masih disekitar sini, tugas kita adalah mencarinya. Karena orang yang bisa membuka lingkaran waktu pasti sangat hebat!"

Mereka terdiam.

"Mungkin gadis kecil itu ikut dalam lingkaran waktu itu!"

"Bersama satu orang kakak laki-laki yang bodoh dan Teman-temannya!" suara Salada mengejutkan semuanya.

"Iya kan Otou-chan?" Katanya tersenyum sambil menoleh kearah Sasuke.

"Eh, iya…"

"Kamu, anaknya Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya! Kaa-san!"

"NANII?!"

Sementara itu, bagaimana dengan Bolt? Ah, dia asik membuka rahasia pesulap yang ditontonnya.

"Saya akan membuat Wanita terbelah ini tubuhnya tersambung kembali! Simsalbim!"

Para penonton terkagum-kagum, kecuali Bolt.

"Lihatlah! Wanita ini segar bugar tak ada bekas luka di perutnya!"

"Alah! Itu mah sulap murahan! Ada dua orang di dalam box itu! Makanya bisa tersambung kembali!"

"Hei kamu Bocah nakal! Ngapain kamu merusak acaraku haah!"

"Oom Botak kan sulapnya nggak seru! Supaya seru, aku kasih tahu satu persatu triknya!"

"Apa!" Pesulap itu beradu kening dengan Bolt, ada aliran listrik sebagai latarnya.

"Bolt!"

"Eh, Inojin! Ngapain kamu disini? Eh, hai Shikadai!"

"Dasar! Nyari adik sendiri tapi malah nyasar! Merepotkan!"

"Oh ya? Apa Kalian tahu dimana Himawari?"

"Mana kami tahu bodoh! Kau ini sama menyebalkannya dengan gadis aneh itu!"

"Baiklah! Kalau kalian nggak tahu juga nggak apa-apa, aku akan mencarinya sendiri, jaa!"

"Huuh! Dasar bodoh! Ini sangat merepotkan!"

"Hahaha!" Inojin tertawa kecil.

Akhirnya mereka mengikuti Bolt yang berlari kearah persimpangan.

"Hmm… tadi aku lewat sini! Berarti Himawari ada disini!"

Bolt segera berlari lagi kearah yang dirasanya benar, dan setelah tersesat beberapa kali, dia berhasil menemukan Himawari.

"Himawari! Eh, Ada yang lainnya rupanya! Hai minna!"

"Baka!" gumam Salada.

"Onnichan!" seru Himawari.

"Kalian lama sekali!" kata Chou-Chou melihat Shikadai dan Inojin *yang terlihat sangat kelelahan*.

"Shikadai, ternyata dugaan kita benar! Memang ada lingkaran waktu ditempat kita tadi! Kau tahu berarti kita terjebak di masa lalu sampai kita bisa menemukan orang berkerudung itu!" kata Salada.

"Jadi begitu, Bagaimana pendapat Tou-san tentang ini?"

Shikamaru tersentak, apa yang barusan dibilang bocah ini tadi? Tou-san?

"Eh, yah karena hari sudah mau gelap lebih baik kita pulang kerumah masing-masing dulu! Besok baru kita bicarakan!"

Semuanya setuju, mereka meninggalkan anggota tim tujuh dengan anak mereka.

"Ba… baiklah, Bolt kamu dengan Tou-san ya? Biar Himawari sama Kaa-san,"

"Apa bersama dia? Kaa-san yakin?"

"Emm… yah! Kalian pasti akrab dimasa depan!"

Bolt Nampak berpikir, lalu mengangguk. Kini Cuma ada Sasuke, Salada, dan Sakura.

"Lebih baik kuantar kalian pulang!" Kata Sasuke.

"Terimakasih Sasuke!"

"Ayo Otou-chan! Kaa-chan!" Kata Salada riang sambil mengandeng tangan 'Calon Orangtuanya'.

"Baiklah"

**To Be Continued**

**Akhirnya selesai juga! Lega rasanya! Terimakasih atas saran dan dukungan readers! *Membungkuk***

**Vha juga minta maaf jika cerita ini kurang bagus atau aneh dimata reader! *Membungkuk***

**Dan Vha juga minta maaf Karena Updatenya lama, soalnya Disekolah Vha sedang Musim Ulangan! Kepala Vha jadi mau pecah gara-garanya! *Curhat***

**Balasan review :**

**Daigo : Iya, Vha waktu buat Chapter 2 ini juga agak Kekurangan Ide juga!**

**Ryoko : Terimakasih atas sarannya *Membungkuk***

**Oppai : Te…terimakasih! *Nangis***

**Yorizawa-kun : Iya ini udah dipanjangin dikit, hehehe**

**Virgo24 : Arigatou Virgo-chan!**

**Shirayuki : Iya!**

**Noviyantibella09 : Oke!**

**Nurul52190 : Terimakasih atas sarannya**

**The KidsNo OppAi : Iya! ^^**

**Thanks For Reading! See You in Next Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**From future back to the past**

**Update, Update, Update! *Dengan Irama lagu Online saykoji***

**Hehehe sori updatenya lama! Untuk chapter empat kuusahakan cepet updatenya! Satu lagi, chapter empat sudah kuputuskan jadi chapter terakhir,**

**Warning :OC, OOC, OT, Typo berserakan, agak gaje, De el el.**

**Disclamer : Naruto Itu punya Oom Kishi, Alur ceritanya aja punya Vha!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Chapter 3

"Jadi Bolt… Bagaimana aku dimasa depan?" Tanya Naruto kepada Bolt.

"Super sibuk, selalu menghukumku ketika aku membuat lelucon –Yang menurutku– hebat, Tapi… Sebagai Hokage kau memang harus membagi waktumu dengan keluargamu dan waktumu dengan warga Konoha. Tapi disaat tertentu, aku malah merasa Tou-san lebih mementingkan Konoha dari pada Aku, Kaa-san, dan Himawari," tak terasa, air mata Bolt perlahan keluar. Naruto melihat kalau Bolt kekurangan perhatiannya, sama seperti dia dahulu. Naruto nampak berpikir.

"Hmm… kelihatannya aku bukan ayah yang baik ya?"

"Yah, begitulah," Kata Bolt sembari menghapus air matanya, dia tidak mau menangis didepan ayahnya.

"Aku tahu aku bukan ayah yang baik Bolt, Tapi aku tetap ayahmu kan! Kita akan menghabis waktu berdua malam ini! Hanya berdua!"

"Benarkah?"

Mata Bolt berbinar-binar.

"Ya!"

Dengan mata berapi-api ayah dan anak itu berjalan dengan gagahnya, sampai sesuatu terpikirkan di benak Bolt.

"Kita akan kemana Tou-san?"

"Enggak tahu!"

Bolt jatuh dengan sangat tidak elitnya. Naruto nyengir melihatnya. Bolt yang sudah berdiri menempatkan deathglarenya.

"Kita ke ramen Ichiraku saja ya!"

Naruto mencoba menetralkan situasi.

"Ok, Tatte-basa!"

"Ramen Ichiraku kami datang tattebayo!"

.

.

.

.

.

Di kediaman Hyuuga

"Tadaima!" seru Himawari. Dilihatnya seseorang yang dikenalnya terlihat sedikit lebih tua darinya.

"Hanabi-bachan kecil!" Seru Himawari.

"Okaeri, One-sama! Ah, Halo siapa gadis kecil yang manis ini?" Tanya Hanabi.

"Dia Himawari, keponakanmu Hanabi-chan!"

"Eh? Dia anak Hinata-nechan?" kata Hanabi sambil mencocokkan kemiripan kakaknya dengan keponakannya.

"I… ya, Dia datang dari masa depan."

"Bagaimana dia bisa sampai disini?"

"Ceritanya panjang,"

"Ada apa ini?"

"Eh, Otou-sama? Kenalkan ini…"

"Oji-chan! Ada cerita baru buat Himawari?"

Hiashi terlihat kaget melihat Himawari, Hinata terbata-bata menjelaskan pada ayahnya itu.

"Oh, ya sudah, Aku tidak keberatan mendongeng untuk anak manis ini! Ayo Himawari, Oji-chan ceritakan tentang legenda keluarga Hyuuga," kata Hiashi sambil membawa Himawari ke kamar tidur.

"Horee!" seru Himawari.

Hinata dan Hanabi sweatdrop.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa ayah Himawari?" Tanya Hanabi, Hinata memang tidak mengatakan tentang Naruto.

"Kau bisa menduganya kan Hanabi!" kata Hinata blushing.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Keluarga Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Jadi, bagaimana diri kami dimasa depan Salada?"

"Tidak banyak berubah,Tou-chan selalu keluar desa, kata Kaa-chan , Tou-chan harus membalas akibat perbuatannya dahulu,"

"Oh,"

Terjadi kecanggungan antara Orang tua dan anak itu.

'Hening' pikir Sakura, diperhatikannya ayah dan anak itu.

'Mereka mirip,' pikir Sakura tersenyum.

"Ne, Salada apa kamu menyukai seseorang di akademi ninja?"

Salada tersentak mendengar ucapan Kaa-channya. Salada Blushing. Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura.

"Kenapa kamu menanyakan itu padanya?"

"Sebagai orang tua yang baik, aku ingin tahu tentang orang yang disukainya itu saja," kata Sakura mengangkatkan bahu. "Siapa Salada-chan?"

"Hmmm…" Salada menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Ayolah Salada,"

Salada lalu membisikkan suatu nama di telinga Sakura.

"Hihihi, sudah kuduga!"

Sasuke nampak tidak peduli, dia memperhatikan ibu dan anak itu baik-baik. 'dia mirip dengan Oka-san' pikirnya sambil tersenyum simpul.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima!" Kata Sakura pada orang tuanya.

"Okaeri Sakura-chan! Eh, Ada Sasuke! Dan siapa gadis kecil yang manis ini?" Tanya Mebuki.

"Hai Oba-chan! Aku Salada Uchiha, Anak dari Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Uchiha, cucu dari Fugaku Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha, Kizhasi Haruno dan Mebuki Haruno."

"Apaaa! Sakura Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Mikoto kaget.

"Kaa-san, Aku bisa menjelaskan!"

Setelah dijelaskan panjang kali lebar di bagi tinggi lalu dikali setengah bagi alas dan dikali dua *Bangun apaan tuh?*.

"Oh begitu! Kalau begitu Ayo ke ruang makan! Kaa-chan sudah membuatkan makanan yang enak-enak, Sasuke juga boleh ikut!"

"Terimakasih!" Kata Sasuke.

Mereka pun memulai makan malam yang indah.

.

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan Naruto dan Bolt

Naruto mendapat banyak sambutan dari orang-orang banyak selama perjalanan.

"Terimakasih Naruto-sama! Kaulah penyelamat dunia shinobi!"

"Na… Naruto-Sama ini Untukmu!"

"Naruto-Sama 1 L0V3 Y0U!"

Dan banyak lagi, ternyata impian Bolt untuk berdua saja dengan ayahnya lenyap. 'Banyak sekali gangguan disana-sini' pikirnya sambil men- deathglare satu-satu orang yang mendekati ayahnya.

"Tou-chan sama saja dimasa depan!"

"Eh, Benarkah? Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita cepat- cepat Bolt! Nanti aku tak bisa lewat lagi disini!" Canda Naruto.

Candaan Naruto di tanggapi dingin oleh Bolt.

"Yosh! Hiraishin no jutsu!"kata Naruto sambil memegang tangan Bolt.

Puff! Dalam sekejap, mereka sudah sampai di depan Kedai Ramen Ichiraku.

"Hai , Ojii-Chan!" Seru Ayah dan Anak berambut pirang itu.

"Selamat datang!" sahut Teuchi.

"Wah, Naruto! Siapa anak manis ini?"

"Ini anaku di masa depan ayame-nechan!"

"Apa?"

Naruto menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Tak lupa dia memesan ramen.

"Begitukah? Berarti mereka akan lama disini ya?"

"Aku juga ingin melihat anggota Rokie 12 generasi baru! Oh ya ini ramennya, selamat menikmati!" kata Ayame.

"Terimakasih Ayame-nechan/bachan! Ittadakimasu!" seru bahagia ayah dan anak itu.

Di Rumah Sakura…

"Terimakasih atas hidangannya! Makan malam tadi sangat enak!" puji Sasuke.

"Ohoho! Terimakasih Sasuke! Kapan-kapan datang lagi ya!"

"Bye Pa!"

"Bye Salada-chan, Sakura, Mebuki-san, Kizashi-san!"

"Ah, jangan panggil kami seperti itu! Panggil aja mulai sekarang Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan! Hehehe!" Kata Kizashi.

"OTOU-CHAN!"

Sasuke hanya terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan keluarga ini. Setelah melambaikan tangan sekali lagi dia pergi ke arah Flatnya. *Author : Itu namanya Flatkan?*

Sementara itu, seseorang berkerudung terlihat mencatat sesuatu sambil mengikuti Sasuke.

"Sempurna!" katanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Di kediaman Hyuuga

"Ayo Himawari! Saatnya tidur!" Seru Hanabi.

"Iyaaa!" kata Himawari yang kini sudah memakai kimono untuk tidur.

"Ayo kaa-chan, Ceritakan tentang ninja hebat Konoha sebelum Himawari tidur!"

"Eh? Bukankah Himawari-chan sudah diceritakan oleh Ojii-chan?" tanya Hinata bingung, lagipula dia tidak pernah mendengar cerita ninja hebat dari konoha.

"Tapi itu sudah menjadi cerita wajib Himawari sebelum tidur!"

Hinata diam sejenak, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bercerita tentang seseorang yang dikenalnya.

"Dulu ada seorang anak, dia selalu dilecehkan oleh orang-orang sekitarnya. Tapi dia tidak marah dengan ejekan orang-orang itu, dia bertekad untuk menjadi ninja nomor satu didesanya. Ejekan itu malah dia jadikan motivasi agar dia bisa berjalan maju, dan pantang menyerah. Dia behasil menjadi Ninja, tapi dia juga kehilangan sahabatnya. 3 tahun berlalu, anak yang dilecehkan tadi telah berubah menjadi pemuda yang hebat, yang dielu-elukan oleh warga desa! Tapi ujian itu belum berlalu, ada kelompok orang jahat yang ingin menghancurkan desanya. Pemuda itu berjuang untuk desanya agar tidak dihancurkan! Tapi masih ada satu Ujian yang diberikan kami-sama kepadanya, ada ninja jahat yang ingin menghancurkan dunia, dia berhasil mengalahkan Ninja itu dan mendapatkan sahabatnya kembali. Tapi, diselah-selah kemenangannya sahabatnya bersiteru dengannya, dia berhasil menyadarkan sahabatnya itu! Tapi dia harus mengorbankan lengan kanannya untuk itu, dia kembali dielu-elukan desanya. Akhirnya setelah beberapa tahun, dia diangkat menjadi pemimpin Ninja didesanya. Selesai!" kata Hinata mengakhiri ceritanya. Dilihatnya Himawari yang sudah menguap.

"Selamat tidur Kaa-chan!"

"Selamat Tidur Himawari-chan!" kata Hinata sambil mencium kening Himawari.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan akhirnya Bolt dan Naruto lagi

"Nah, Tou-san, sekarang kita kemana?"

"Emm, aha! Gimana kalau kita kesana!"  
"Kemana?"

"Ada deh!"

Bolt sweatdrop melihat gaya Cuma nyengir kuda.

"Tou-san, jangan-jangan tempat itu adalah…"

.

.

.

.

.

Myobokuzan…

"Sudah kuduga! Kita ke tempat ini!" kata Bolt Sweatdrop.

"Apa kabar semua!" sapa Naruto kepada para katak.

"Hai, Naruto! Dan siapa bocah ini?" Tanya Gamabunta.

"Dia anakku…"

"Apaah?"

Mata para katak membesar. Bayangkan mata kodok yang udah melotot tambah melotot! *Ngakak sendiri*

"Hei! Aku belum selesai bicara! Dia anakku dan datang dari masa depan mengerti!"

"HooH!" katak-katak itu berOh ria.

"Apa kalian mau masakanku?"

"Ti… tidak terimakasih kami sudah makan tadi!" kata kedua orang itu gelagapan.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya…

Mereka berkumpul di tempat mereka pertama kali tiba didunia ini.

"Jadi kalian tiba-tiba diserang cahaya putih dan tiba-tiba saja berada disini?"

"Ya begitulah!"

"Kalau begitu seharusnya lingkaran itu berada disekitar sini!"

"Ayo kita cari!"

"Yosh!" teriak mereka semua bersemangat.

Sosok berkerudung terlihat tersenyum.

"Sudah saatnya kuberi tahu mereka!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Disini gak ada!" seru Bolt mencari didalam semak-semak

"Disini juga!" Kata Chou-Chou sambil menampakkan bungkus makanannya yang membuat teman-temannya sweatdrop.

"Katanya itu seperti pusaran tapi kita kok tidak melihatnya kemarin?" Tanya Salada.

"Iya!" Teman-temannya mengiyakan.

"Hai anak-anak!" kata Seseorang yang berkerudung.

"Kau!" Teriak mereka semua terkejut sekaligus geram.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**HUAH! OTAK AUTHOR BLANK DISAAT TERAKHIR! *perkataaan Senpai-senpai ternyata benar!***

**Pertama sekali author mau bikin Sosok berkerudung itu OC, Trus dikasih saran sama teman Bukan OC, tapi akhirnya kepikiran OC, trus Nggak lagi, OC lagi! -_-|||**

**Author juga minta maaf kalau cerita ini tambah aneh! *Membungkuk***

**Ada yang mau ngasih ide siapa bagusnya sosok berkerudung? Ya udah deh, lebih baik author segerin pikiran sambil membales review-an**

**Oppai : maap Oppai-san, Vha cuman bisa bikin sampai disini dulu! karena jadwal vha padat minggu ini!**

** : Iya ini udah lanjut!**

**Widdiafitriyani12: Iya ini udah lanjut kok Widia-san ;P**

** : Sorri, Vha cuman bisa ngetik sampai sini dulu! Maap banget ya! Doain aja Chapter minggu depan panjang!**

SEE YA, IN THE LAST CHAPTER!


	4. Chapter 4

**From The Future Back To The Past**

**Yuhuu Minaa! Apa? *Mata author keluar ngeliat gerombolan reader yang bawa kapak, parang, kusanaginya sasuke, golok, talempong pacik, gamelan, seruling, dan satu box botol aqua(?)* Tunggu! Author bisa jelasin! Kalian tau-kan Minggu-minggu ini adalah minggu UTS! Kalo Author anak SMP pasti Author cepat selesei Ujiannya, Tapi 'Sayangnya' Author adalah anak MTs yang Mempunyai lebih dari 20 pelajaran *Oke, Author emang ngelantur, mapelnya Cuma 16* dan itu berarti author punya waktu 2 minggu untuk ujian! Sungguh Ironis! Oke author sudah mulai ngelantur seperti biasa, dan akhirnya kita sampai ke chapter terakhir, Hiks! Akhirnya author tau orang berkerudung itu setelah memata-matainya lebih dari dua abad! *Teriak Gaje lagi*. Reader : Udah cepetan mulai, penasaran nih! Author : Iya iya, medokusai!**

**Warning :OC, OOC, OT, Typo berserakan, agak gaje, alur secepat cahaya, De el el.**

**Disclamer : Naruto Itu punya Oom Kishi, kalo author punya Naruto pasti author udah jadi Om-om *Digampar Masashi Kishimoto***

Chapter 4:

"Kau!" teriak anak-anak itu.

"Kalian merindukanku? Wah, Terimakasih!" kata Sosok itu sambil tersenyum gaje, membuat anak-anak sweat drop.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Aku siapa?... Tunggu dulu! Aku ini Siapa?" Seru Orang itu Panik, anak-anak Sweatdrop.

Orang itu tiba-tiba melihat kearah lengan kanannya, lalu menggangguk-angguk sok pasti.

"Nah, karena tugasku sudah selesai, sekarang kalian bisa pulang?," Katanya sambil tersenyum.

'Hahh? Pulang?' pikir anak – anak bingung.

"Aku tahu, kalian pasti enggan pulang ke waktu kalian kan!" kata orang berkerudung itu tersenyum.

"Enggak kok! Kami juga rindu orang tua 'Dewasa' kami, Cuma… Bisakah kami mengucapkan salam perpisahan? Dua jam saja!" Kata Salada memohon.

"Baiklah! Tapi ingat! Dua jam lagi kalian berkumpul disini! Aku tunggu!"

"Terimakasih Orang Berkerudung!"

Anak anak memeluk orang itu.

"Panggil aku Hun saja!"

"Ok! Jaa na Hun-kun!" Seru anak-anak sambil melambaikan tangan. Bibir Hun menyunggingkan senyumnya di satu-satunya bagian wajah yang terlihat di kerudungnya, kepala Hun menghadap keatas,

"Senangnya jadi Kaa-san hari ini, Kaa-san…"

.

.

.

.

"Ahh, Mereka disana!" seru Naruto menunjuk anak-anak.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san!" seru mereka.

"Ah, Bagaimana? Kalian menemukan orang itu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Enggak! Oh ya! Tou-san Kaa-san! Ayo kita makan siang ke ramen Ichiraku! Aku dan Hima-chan sudah lapar nih, pencariannya nanti aja ya!" usul Bolt.

"Iya Tou-chan! Onii-chan benar! Yak an Kaa-chan!" kata Himawari dengan gaya memohonnya, narik narik ujung baju ampe melar.

"Eto… baiklah! Kalian ikut?" Tanya Naruto melirik kawan-kawannya.

"Enggak! Aku dan Tou-san merencanakan main Shogi hari ini! Iya kan Tou-san!" sahut Shikamaru.

"Aku dan Papa juga mau jajan! Ayo Pa!" ajak Chou-Chou ke Choji.

"Aku dan Orangtuaku juga harus pergi sebentar!" kata Inojin sambil menarik tangan kedua orang tuanya.

Dan mereka pun meninggalkan Tiga orang yang sedang canggung-canggungan.

"Ah, Salada! Ayo kita ke…" Sasuke menghentikan kata-katanya, dia baru ingat. Dia tidak mempunyai tempat special dikonoha seperti Naruto dengan ramen ichirakunya dan Choji dengan tempat jajanannya atau Shikamaru dengan Papan Shoginya. Masa lalunya lebih sering dipakai untuk berlatih.

"Ke Danau! Ya ayo kita ke danau!" Sasuke berhasil berimprovasi *ceilah kata kata Author*.

"Ayo!" Seru Salada sambil memegang tangan kedua 'Calon Orangtuanya'.

Mereka pun berjalan kearah danau.

.

.

.

.

"Mo, Naruto-kun, Himawari-chan, Bolt-kun! Bisa pelan pelan jalannya?" Tanya Hinata yang kelelahan menghadapi 'Calon Suami dan Anak-anaknya' Itu.

"Tapi Kaa-san! Kita kan mau makan Ramen! Biasanya kalo kita makan Ramen juga kayak ginikan!" Seru Himawari yang Berjalan *baca: Lari" paling depan.

'Naruto-kun sudah meracuni pikiran anak-anaknya dengan ramen…' Keluh Hinta dalam hati.

'Aku punya anak-anak yang sehati denganku tte-bayo!' pikir Naruto senang.

Sementara itu Bolt Hanya diam saja dari tadi, pikirannya melayang-layang.

'Kalau kami kembali ke waktu kami, berarti kami bakal kembali seperti dulu, Tou-san akan kembali sibuk. Dan…' pikirnya sedih. Tak dia sadari, dia berhenti berjalan.

Naruto menyadari kalau bolt sudah tidak bersama mereka lagi, jadi dia menyuruh Hinata dan Himawari duluan pergi ke kedai Ichiraku.

"Bolt…" kata Naruto sambil melihat kearah Bolt yang berhenti. "Hei, ada apa Bolt?"

Bolt yang menyadari ayahnya tengah berlutut untuk menyamai tingginya dengan dirinya. "Tidak ada apa-apa kok Tou-san…"

"Kau mengetahui sesuatu ya Bolt?" Tanya Naruto

Bolt salah tingkah, dia tidak tahu berkata apa. 'apa boleh buat kukatakn saja'

"Soal orang yang kami ceritakan… dia mendatangi kami lagi dan mengatakan kalau waktu kami didunia ini Cuma tinggal dua jam lagi dan karena itu… kami mencoba menggunakan waktu itu sebaik-baiknya untuk, tou-san tahu, perpisahan…" Bolt sedikit menekankan nada bicaranya di kata perpisahan.

"Souka? Wakata, Bolt aku berjanji suatu saat dimasa depan, kita pasti akan melakukan hal-hal berdua saja, antara kau dan aku! Mungkin latihan?"

"Benarkah!"

"Tentu saja, Bolt! Mungkin disaat aku sedang tidak sibuk!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Sebaiknya kita susul Kaa-san dan Imoutou-mu!"

"Em! Ayo Tou-san!"

.

.

.

.

.

With Nara Family

Jika ini adalah sebuah movie, Author mau movie ini dimulai dari Luar angkasa trus ke bumi trus ke jepang trus ke konoha trus ke mulut anjing liar yang lagi menguap disebelah dinding trus kebalik dinding itu lalu ke halaman belakang rumah keluarga Nara,*Apa? Kan Seru, kalau dari tata surya ke mulut seekor anjing lalu ngelompat ke rumah shikamaru?* suara dentingan lonceng musim panas *namanya itukan? Lonceng yang bentuknya lampion itu loh!* dua anggota eh ralat 1 anggota dan 1 lagi 'Calon Anggota' keluarga Nara, sedang bermain Shogi.

"Tou-san, aku mau bertanya, apa Tou-san tahu seseorang bernama Hun?"

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu siapa dia, memangnya kenapa?"

'Sebaiknya kuberi tahu saja' pikir Shikadai.

"Kami bertemu orag yang kami cari, dia mengatakan kalau waktu kami Cuma tinggal dua jam saja. Dan dia mengatakan namanya Hun, apa kau tahu artinya?"

"Karena itu kau mengajakku main shogi, kurasa orang yang kau bicarakan itu berasal dari masa depan. Belum ada orang yang menggembangkan jutsu seperti itu sekarang ini,"

"Soudanaa," kat Shikadai murung.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin sekali kutanyakan kemarin, tapi kurasa itu terlalu merepotkan! Jadi kuatanyakan saja, Siapa Ibumu?" Tanya Shikamaru sedikit Blushing.

"Etoo… Kaa-san bilang dia pernah bertarung bersama dan bahkan melawan Tou-san, dan yah, walau merepotkan untuk menjelaskannya, Ojii-chan juga mengatakan hal yang sama,"

"Apa dia dari luar desa konoha?"

"Ya, begitulah!"

'jangan-jangan…' Ekspresi Shikamaru berubah menjadi Blushing berat ala Hinata plus bergidik ngeri.'Tou-san, ternyata nasib kita sama…'

.

.

.

.

.

Salada and Family…

Nah kalo yang ini Author mau dikaya-in Film Drama gitu, langit senja disebuah danau. Sungguh romantic, seorang pemuda memanggil kucing kesayangannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Shasha!"

"Meong!"

"SASHA!"

"MEONG!"

Ekor si kucing diinjek author.

Author : Loh loh? Kok jadi ngelantur gini? Kenapa Ada Chara dari film drama dari film Boboiboy? Ahh nyebutinnya aja pusing! Mendokusai!

Kucing : MEOWW! *Nyakar Author*

Lupakan bagian tadi, sekarang mari kita balik ke scene awal kita. Sasuke, Salada, daan Sakura tiba di sebuah danau. Mereka duduk di dermaga. *Author nulis dengan muka kena cakaran*

"Engg, Salada, bisa kau ceritakan kehidupan kami, kau tahu dimasa depan,"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn, sama sepertimu, ingin tahu kehidupan Salada eh, kita dimasa depan,"

Sakura Blushing mendengar kata 'kita' dari Sasuke.

"Otou-san sering keluar desa, meninggalkanku bersama Okaa-san. Dulu aku sering bertanya kenapa Otou-san keluar desa, tapi Okaa-san hanya tersenyum dan berkata 'Kau akan tahu seiring berjalannya waktu Salada-chan!', dan setelah itu aku mulai terbiasa dengan Otou-san yang sering pergi keluar desa," jawab Salada sambil tersenyum miris.

"Aku…" Sasuke tersekat,

"Bukan ayah yang baik ya?"

Salada dan Sakura terdiam.

"Enggak! Otou-san adalah Ayah terbaik yang aku punya! Kalian adalah orang tua terbaik yang kupunya!" Kata Salada.

"Terimakasih Salada-chan!" kata kedua 'Calon Orang Tua' Salada.

.

.

.

.

.

Choji and Chou-Chou

"Hei, Chou-Chou sebaiknya kita makan apa dulu nih?" Tanya Choji setelah tiba di tempat jajanan nomor satu di konoha! *Reader : Emangnya ada?, Author : Ada dong! Kan Author buat di fic ini!, Reader : Maksudnya di Canon!, Author: kayaknya enggak tuh! Reader : Chidori!*

"Gimana Kalo Dango dulu!" jawab Chou-chou.

"Yosh! Baiklah!"

Mereka pun berjalan ke arah kedai dango.

"Pesan 30 piring dango!" kata Choji sambil duduk di kedai.

"Aku juga sama paman!" kata Chou-Chou riang.

"jadi chou-chou aku menikah dengan siapa?"

"Dengan Mamaku dong!"

"Ya, Siapa mamamu? Kenapa dia ingin, kau tahu menikah denganku?" kata Choji sedikit grogi, reader-san taukan, Choji itu agak gak pede-an ama bentuk tubuhnya.

"Emm, kemarikan telinga ayah!"

"Okee!"

Chou-Chou membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Choji, Choji Nampak tak percaya

"Benarkah?"

"EMM!" kata Chou-Chou mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

Sai and Family'S

"Ne, Inojin, Apa Tou-sanmu masih sering menggunakan senyum palsu ini?" Tanya Ino jengkel karna melihat senyum Sai. Sementara bagaimana dengan Sai? Dia tetap saja tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Hahaha" tawa Inojin sambil sweatdrop.

"Sebenarnya dimanapun dan kapanpun Tou-san selalu senyum kaya gitu, bahkan ketika Kaa-san marah,"lanjutnya sambil tersenyum kearah Ino.

"Haah! Ayah dan anak sama aja!" kata Ino semakin jengkel.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa 2 jam telah berlalu…

Sekarang tepat jam… *Author ngelirik jam tangan*

12 siang…

Saatnya Bolt dan kawan-kawan untuk berpamitan.

Mereka berkumpul di taman…

"Nah! Saatnya pulang!" seru seseorang nyengir.

Semuanya terkejut melihat kedatangan Hun.

"Sejak kapan kau tiba?" Tanya Bolt

"Hei, Aku disini dari tadi tau!" jawab Hun

"Sudah mengucapkan salam perpisahan?" Tanya Orang itu.

"UMM!" jawab Anak-anak.

"kalau begitu ayo kita pergi!" kata Hun.

Hun lalu membuat segel tangan. Dan tiba-tiba saja terbuka portal.

"Ayo Anak-anak!" kata Hun…

"JAA NA! Otou-san, Kaa-san!" seru anak-anak.

Setelah semua anak-anak masuk ke dalam portal, Naruto memegang tangan Hun.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau juga akan tahu bila waktunya tepat," kata orang itu, lalu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga naruto.

"JIji!"

Lalu Hun langsung masuk ke dalam portal.

PUSH….

Portal itu menutup. Naruto hanya nyengir melihat kepergian Hun.

.

.

.

.

.

Masa depan…

"Akhirnya kita kembali!" kata Himawari riang.

"Ternyata hari sudah sore! Ayo kita pulang Hima-chan!" kata Bolt sambil menggandeng tangan Himawari.

"Hei, Tunggu! ayo kita pulang bersama!" seru anak-anak lain.

"Hehehe! Ayo kita berlomba siapa yang sampai ke rumah dulu!"

"Ayoo!" seru mereka bersamaan.

Sungguh pemandangan yang menyenangkan kan. Berlarian di jalanan disaat senja hari. *Author jadi ingat masa kecil*.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima!" kata Bolt dan Himawari.

"Okaeri, Bolt-kun, Hima-chan!" kata sebuah suara lembut dari dalam rumah.

"Okaa-chan!" seru Bolt dan Himawari bersamaanl.

"Hai Bolt, Hima-chan!" Kata Naruto.

"Tou-chan! Gimana perjalanan Tou-chan?" Tanya Himawari.

"Keren! Ohya Otou-chan ada hadiah loh!" jawab naruto

"Apa itu?" Tanya Bolt.

"Besok Otou-chan libur 1 minggu! Jadi kita bisa pergi jalan-jalan! Bagusnya kita kemana ya?"

"Ke Indonesia no kuni aja Anata! Aku sudah melihat brosur tentang Indonesia, tempat wisatanya bagus-bagus loh! Trus juga ada makanan mirip ramen disana! Lihat nih, Mie Ayam!" kata Hinata *Reader : mie ayam mirip ama ramen? Author : kan sama-sama mie!*

"Wuaah! Keren juga tempatnya kita kesana ya Otou-chan!"

"Iya tou-san! Bolt juga mau!"

"Yoosh! Sudah di putuskan! Kita akan ke Indonesia no kuni!"

"Horeee!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima!" kata Salada sambil melepas sepatunya.

"Okaeri, Salada!" seru sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Otou-san! Kapan pulang?"

"Salada, Otou-san baru saja pulang! Biarkan dia istirahat!" kata Sakura dari arah dapur.

"iya, Okaa-san!"

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura, biarkan saja, lagi pula ada yang ingin kuberitahu!"

"Ada apa Tou-san?"

"Besok kita diajak jalan-jalan oleh Dobe! Kau mau ikut Salada?"

"Tentu saja Otou-san!"

.

.

.

.

.

The end

Akhirnya selese juga fic yang satu ini! Akhirnya Author mutusin kalau si kerudung itu OC.

Trus, ternyata banyak yang bilang nih cerita terlalu cepat alur ceritanya, sebenarnya author juga mau banyakin chapternya! Tapi, Otak author udah terlalu penuh ide lain, hehehe…

Oh ya Author mau masukin fic baru nih! Mohon doa restunya ya!

Ini summarynya

Sister…

Naruko, adalah salah seorang Calon time traveler, saat dia sedang berlatih jurus time traveler. Dia melakukan kesalahan dan terjebak di dalam dimensi ruang dan waktu. Naruko yang linglung tiba di sebuah desa bernama Konoha. Dia mendapatkan informasi kalau ada yang bisa melakukan jurus Time Traveler…

Oh ya, tolong votenya untuk pair ya!

NarukoxKakashi *Ini kakak sepupu author yang nyaranin*

Or

Naruxsasu *Yang ini ade Author yang nyaranin*

Naruxsai? *Gak ada nyaranin, tapi author suka aja naruko ama sai,*

Silakan direview and vote…


End file.
